horadeaventurafandomcom_es-20200215-history
El Héroe Llamado Finn
El Héroe Llamado Finn '''es la canción de Ciudad Fenómeno. Interpretada por Finn, expresando su sentimiento de ya no poder ser un Héroe. Letra en Latinoamerica ''Finn: Mi vida es así'' ¿y así terminará? teniendo este cuerpo es una batalla que no puedo ganar mi cabeza debo reposar para poder descansar no se si este es el fin de nuestro héroe llamado Finn. Ay! no claro que no así no soy yo voy a matarlo, '' ''voy a golpearlo a el, ganando, triunfando, pondré su nombre aquí le escupiré, por ser malvado la vida no me importa, esto es un juego de hombres, levántate Gork. ''Gork: Ah por que?'' ''Finn: No quiero dejarte solo aquí'' muriéndote levántate ya! Gork o te obligaré hoy es el día. ''Gork: Oh esta bien'' tranquilo. ''Finn:' No me voy a calmar la ira me domina arriba Trudy y también Kim no deben morir aquí. Jake: '''Hola piecito. ''Finn: Jake'' no me pidas disfrutar ser un pie y deja ya de molestar. ''Jake: Je je, nunca te tomo en serio cuando cantas'' y siendo un pie menos. ''Finn: De pie'' todos me enferman entiendan a patadas reconstruiré su autoestima y su sentido emocional. Letra en España ''Finn (Cantando):' Es esta mi vidathumb|right|300px|España Es así como termina Dentro de este cuerpo Hay una batalla que no puedo ganar '' ''mejor sera rendirme y descansar '' ''Y dormir hasta el final Así es el fin De un héroe llamado Finn ¡¡Que no!! ¡¡Jolín que no!! Yo no acabaré así Yo me la cargo Zumbo a la vida y le gano Para ganar Cogeré a la vida Escupiré La pisaré A la porra la vida Un machote seré ''Finn (hablado): Levántate Gork'' ''Gork: Ah ¿por qué?'' ''Finn (cantando): No te dejaré aquí'' Para morir Levántate Gork o te zurraré Oye hay que vencer Gork: Oh vale tío Relájate ''Finn (cantando): No me voy a relajar'' Os vais a cagar Vamos Truddy Vamos Kim No dejaré que os pudráis ''Jake: Eh Finn'' ''Finn (cantando): Jake'' No me digas que está bien Ser un pie Y sal de la basura ''Jake: je, je, je no puedo tomarte en serio cuando cantas tío'' ''Finn (cantando): Arriba!!'' Todos me dais arcadas Os curaré a patadas Perdisteis vuestro orgullo Y ahora yo lo reconstruyo. Letra en Inglés Finn: Is this really my life? Is this how my story ends? Bein' in this body, Seems like a battle that I cannot win. Maybe I should lay my head down slow, And sleep until it's all ovo', Is this the end, of the hero boy named Finn? HECK NO! Darn it, no! This isn't how I go! I'm gonna kill it! I'm gonna kick life's butt, and win it, to win it. I'm gonna take life's name, (Spits on floor) and spit on it! And kick it! Life can just go eat it, cause' this is a man's game! Finn: Get up, Gork! Gork: Huh? Why? Finn: I'm not gonna let you lie here, and waste away, you better get up, Gork or I'll kick you up, today's the day! Gork: Whoa. Okay man, just be cool. Finn: And I'm not gonna be cool! Cause I'm pipin' hot! Get up, Trudy, (Trudy: Ow!) 'get up, Kim. (Kim: Okay, okay!) I'm not gonna let you rot! Jake: Hey, Finn. Finn: Ja-a-a-ke, stop tellin' me to enjoy, bein' a foot, and get out of that trash! Jake: Heh heh. I can't take you seriously when you're singing, man. Finn: Get up! (Jake: Ahhh!) All of you make me sick! (Jake: Ahhh!) I'll fix you with my kicks! Gonna reconstruct your self worth, brick by emotional brick. Categoría:Canciones Categoría:Música Categoría:Canciones Cantadas En La 1ra Temporada Categoría:Canciones cantadas por Finn